Chosen
by sarrah94
Summary: It's the day of the Reaping. Two sisters fight for a spot so the other one won't have to die. See this day through the eyes of their toutured mother. One-shot. Katniss' mother POV.


"Primrose Everdeen!"

_My baby._

Time stops. The air leaves my lungs. I put a hand to my head and tears start to roll down my cheeks. I'm having a hard time registering what's going on. Prim has started walking towards the stage, fists clenched and trembling. She takes little steps towards her fate.

I push through the crowd. I reach a point where I can clearly see the scene before me, but officials grab hold of my shoulders to keep me from disturbing the ceremony. I begin sobbing.

_My little baby is going to the games. _

I can barely control myself. I stare down at the floor, unable to keep watching. My tears make dark points on the dirt floor. How could she have been chosen? She was only one name among thousands. Something makes me raise my head. A voice.

"Prim!"

A new wave of terror shoots through me. It's Katniss. She runs into the open space and pushes Prim behind her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She yells, running up the stairs of the stage.

Prim holds her back, teary eyed. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

_My two little girls are fighting to go to the games. Fighting over who will die._

Exhausted and sobbing, I look up at one of the officials who still holds me firmly by the shoulders.

"Please." I whisper.

He looks at me, but his expression is cold. He doesn't say a word. I'm about to plead some more, but new activity near the stage takes my attention. Gale, Katniss' hunting partner and friend, pulls Prim away from her, whispers something in Katniss' ear, and carries Prim in my direction. I reach out towards them. He places her in my arms, and I embrace her tightly. Tears stain the back of her blouse. I look up at Gale.

"Thank you."

He doesn't smile. Instead, he looks away.

"Its better that Katniss is going. Prim has no chance."

He seems to be in danger of crying himself, so I put a hand on his shoulder.

I don't remember much of the rest of the reaping. Peeta Mellark is chosen as the boy tribute. He's the baker's son, I think. A scrawny looking boy with big eyes, like a deer.

Officials come towards me. They tell me I can see Katniss. I grab Prim by the hand and run into the justice building.

Katniss is sitting on a velvet couch at the far end of an immense room. Her expression is passive and cold, but her hands tremble. I sit down next to her and Prim gets on her lap. For a while we say nothing. After a while she starts talking about things we need to know, like tending the goat and saving the money for food. It seems as if she's only talking to break the silence. I don't pay attention, because I fear that if I talk, I'll start crying. She suddenly grabs my arm.

"Listen to me. Are you listening to me?"

I nod, alarmed by her intensity. She looks into my eyes.

"You can't leave again."

I look away. I know exactly what she means.

"I know. I won't. I couldn't help what-"

"Well, you have to help it this time."

I look up at her. She still has a firm grip on my arm. Tears begin forming in my eyes.

"You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own. There's no me now to keep you both  
alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" Her voice rises to a shout.

I realize how much she had to grow up when I got sick. How she had to become the mom. I get angry at myself for not seeing it. I get angry at her for blaming me. I get overwhelmed and begin sobbing again. I pull my arm out of her grip.

"I was ill. I could have treated myself if I'd had the medicine I have now."

"Then take it! And take care of her!" She motions to Prim.

Prim rises from her seat and clasps Katniss' face in her hands.

"I'll be alright Katniss. But you have to take care too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win."

Katniss and I both know her chances. We look at each other and then at Prim.

Yeah, maybe she'll win. Maybe she'll become insanely lucky and kill all the tributes from the other districts who have been training for this all their lives.

Maybe.


End file.
